


The Sound of the Rain

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Almost Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: Caeldori gets an unexpected visitor on a rainy day, and things get heated from there.





	

The drumming of rain provided a pleasant backdrop to Caeldori’s reading, putting her in an almost meditative mood alongside the soft rustle of pages as she got absorbed in the story. Rainy days like this were always the best times to just sit down with a book and relax.

Unfortunately, her relaxed state was shattered when the doorbell rang and made her reflexively leap to her feet. After hurriedly marking her place in her book, she rushed to the front door and opened it to reveal a very familiar and very soaked face outside. “Shiro, what are you doing out there in the rain? Hurry up and come in, you’re going to catch a cold out there.”

The Hoshido Academy wrestling team captain stepped inside with a grateful smile, letting out an embarrassed laugh. “Sorry to intrude, Caeldori. I was out on a run for my training when the rain started, so…”

“You were out when the rain _started_? Shiro, it’s been raining for hours! Why were you running in this downpour for so long, you know your team’s counting on you for the regional tournament! You can’t afford to get sick!” Caeldori’s crimson eyes narrowed sharply, fixing her classmate with a surprisingly intimidating glare.

Shiro wasn’t sure if the chill that ran down his spine was due to being soaking wet or having Caeldori glaring at him with the wrath of the gods on her face. “Sorry, sorry… I don’t get sick easy, so I figured I’d be fine if I got out of the rain when it started coming down really heavily…”

The fierce expression on the girl’s face softened as she sighed in resignation. “I suppose I should know better than to expect common sense from you when you’re focused on training. Get out of those wet clothes while I go grab a towel and a warm drink.” She wheeled around to go on her retrieval mission when Shiro called out to her and made her freeze in her tracks.

“Wait, you want me to strip?! I-Isn’t this a little, I dunno, sudden?” The wrestler’s face had turned a deep red as he gawked at Caeldori in shock, though he at least closed his mouth when she slowly turned to look at him.

“Shiro…” Her voice carried a dangerous undertone that didn’t match the sweet smile on her lips as she spoke. “If you keep wearing those soaked clothes, your chance of getting sick goes up by several degrees. You should keep your mind out of the gutter around girls.” She stalked off to get the items she’d promised, leaving a rather embarrassed Shiro behind.

~~

Once Shiro had dried off and wrapped himself in a blanket Caeldori had given him, the two sat at her kitchen table with steam wafting from the two cups before them. “Coffee?” He asked as he sniffed the air. “I didn’t think you were the type.”

“Why not? Both my parents love coffee, so I picked up a taste for it by exposure. It’s actually very good, and more importantly it’s warm, so you should drink it before it cools down too much.” Caeldori’s smile was gentler now as she sipped her own drink, her fingertips absently drumming on the table in time with the rain.

Shiro just shrugged and started on his cup, careful to keep the blanket wrapped around himself. His clothes were still in the dryer and the last thing he wanted was to invite Caeldori’s wrath by exposing himself. “I’m feeling better already. Oh, and, uh… Sorry about earlier. You know, when I freaked out a little when you told me to take my clothes off.”

To his surprise, a soft giggle escaped the girl’s lips as she shook her head. “It’s not a problem, really. I can see how you might get surprised by how I said it. Just know that I’m concerned about your health.” Her smile turned a little more teasing than usual as she flipped her long black hair and added, “Besides, I did enjoy the view.”

“Well well, looks like our student council president has a bit of a sexy side, huh? There’s a lot of guys who’d be really happy to know that.” The wrestler grinned devilishly and leaned over the table, taking another swig of coffee.

Caeldori met his gaze with her own and leaned in closer herself, purring, “I have my type just like every other girl, you know. And aren’t you used to admirers, being the captain of the wrestling team and all?” She idly traced circles on the tabletop with a fingertip, surprising herself a little with how flirty she was feeling. It wasn’t really her usual style.

“Most girls aren’t like you, though. You’re pretty much the idol of the Academy; gorgeous looks, top of every exam, student council president… Every guy wants to get close to you.” In a moment of impulsiveness, Shiro reached over to grasp her hand and added in a lower voice, “And I’m the lucky one who caught your eye. Nice perk if you ask me.”

The sudden escalation from banter to touching made her heart flutter, though she managed to keep her cool as she batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. “Well, as you said, I’m the girl all the boys want. Is it a surprise that I’d want someone on my level?” She finished the last of her coffee and pushed the cup to one side, her adventurous side kicking in as she slipped onto all fours on top of the table, freeing her hand from his grip to tilt his head up and keep his eyes locked on hers. “The question is if I’m judging you right. Can you really keep up with me?”

Shiro’s reaction came so smoothly that he even surprised himself, threading his fingers through Caeldori’s silky black hair and drawing her in to kiss her. It was a fantasy turned reality for him, as he wasn’t immune to the desire for the school’s ace that was so prevalent, and he didn’t even notice that the blanket had fallen off his torso until he felt her fingertips tracing the lines of his muscles. “You’re pretty forward when you get riled up, huh?” He asked during a small break in the kiss.

“I’ve barely even gotten started.” Caeldori’s eyes blazed with excitement as her words came out in a breathy whisper. In one graceful motion she finished sliding herself across the table to settle in his lap, trailing gentle caresses across his skin as she resumed the kiss and leaned into him provocatively. There was something intoxicating about indulging herself in such a way, especially given that she’d admired Shiro for more than a little while, and the way he was running his hands over her in turn only bolstered her confidence.

Despite his best efforts, a groan forced itself from Shiro’s throat as Caeldori took advantage of her position on his lap to rock her hips against him. His hands moved as if possessed by a mind of their own, trailing over the thin fabric of her shirt and down to where her shorts exposed her thighs while what remained of his conscious mind appreciated her surprisingly-revealing casual clothes. As their lips remained tightly locked and Caeldori continued to grind against him, he felt a not-unwelcome feeling building up before taking her by the hips and lifting her off of him.

The blissful look on her face turned to confusion at the sudden lack of contact before Shiro explained, “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but… it’s a little too spur-of-the-moment. I’d hate to be that guy who listens to his dick instead of his heart and his head, and to be honest you deserve better than that. Let’s take a breather for now, figure out how far we want to take this and whether we really should, and go from there when our heads are clearer. That alright?”

“For all your boisterous jock attitude, you’re quite the gentleman. I apologize for losing myself; it’s just so hard to maintain my composure around you.” Caeldori blushed as she spoke, moving to get off his lap but finding herself trapped there as he wrapped his arms around her.

“The feeling’s mutual. You’ve always been beautiful, ever since we were kids, so seeing you being so sexy kinda scrambled my head a little. But I’d rather have love come first and sex later, y’know?”

Caeldori’s eyes sparkled happily as she leaned into his chest, a small smile on her lips. “Oh, I completely agree. You’re just too attractive, you know that?” She kissed him again, more gently this time, and felt him release her as she slid off his lap. “It looks like the rain’s stopped, so I’ll go get your clothes out of the dryer. I’m assuming you’ll want to get back to your training?”

Shiro grinned and laughed, “Yeah, I’m behind now. But now I’m all reenergized, so I bet I can get even more done than usual today!”


End file.
